


Ice Cream

by DavyBrett



Series: Damian Wayne/Joker [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Confused Damian, Damian recognized Joker but Joker doesn't know him, Drugged Joker, M/M, PWP, Really just them having sex and Damian being moody, Slut Joker, mention of Batjokes, ons - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett
Summary: Damian在酒吧遇到了一个正要被别人上了的Joker。





	Ice Cream

假笑着敷衍一旁喝的烂醉的同学——连朋友都算不上。说到底，他出现在这里的唯一原因是Alfred告诉他，老头今天又往韦恩庄园里带了女人回去“参观”，Damian对此尽可能地敬而远之。他盘算着十点多再回去，到那时候是走是留那位名模或者影星应该都不会和他碰面了。

 

“我去厕所。”Damian知会了一声。很可能没人听到，他们不是搂成一团亲吻就是在对着舞池里某个女人的胸部留着口水。昏暗的光线和震耳欲聋的音乐都让他头痛。也许是时候和Bruce交涉买下自己的公寓搬出去住了。

 

就在解决生理需求的时候卫生间的门口传来一阵嘈杂声。一个男人被推搡进来，砸在墙上，发出小声的呜咽和呻吟，紧随其后的人胳膊上带着夸张的纹身裤裆有个明显的勃起。纹身男立刻开始脱他的衣服，把一副苍白的胸膛暴露在灯光下。Damian皱眉，他只希望能够在他们开始之前出去。

 

然后他听到了一声咯咯笑。不可能认错的笑。Damian僵住了，他偏过头，甚至都还没拉上自己的拉链。

 

那个一脸迷蒙脸上泛着潮红明显被下了药的棕色头发的瘦高男人……是他妈的Joker？

 

有多少人能够从一声笑中分辨出哥谭的犯罪小丑王子？Bruce可以。在Damian得知后出于某种心理也开始注意那位小丑的笑声，他也听过了太多次以至于对此太过熟悉。那是Joker。像是烤箱里的奶酪一样软乎乎的瘫在一个男人怀里不知羞耻地磨蹭。Damian磨了磨牙。

 

“放开他。”

 

“一边儿去。”攥着Joker屁股的纹身男理都没理Damian。“想操他得排队，小子。”

 

Damian勾了勾嘴角，反手就把他的手腕卸了下来，杀猪一样的惨叫让他皱了下眉。

 

看着人跌跌撞撞跑了出去，Damian回过头看着已经耷拉到地上意识模糊不清的人。不知道Bruce见到这样的Joker会是什么表情。他的死敌像是个下贱的男妓那样，差点在酒吧厕所里就被个渣滓上了。

 

Damian大概应该立刻离开。毕竟，Joker的死活不干他的事。或者大发善心，把Joker丢进阿卡姆。但是那势必要联系Bruce。据Damian的了解，他大概真的会丢下一位女士从床上爬起来穿上蝙蝠盔甲来接这只小丑。

 

Damian不知怎的也不愿意这样。

 

他的裤脚被人攥住了。

 

“操我。”

 

戴着伪装的小丑王子喘息着，也许是药物影响，他的声音甜得就像蜂蜜一样，扩大的瞳孔几乎占据了绿眼睛，苍白的脸上泛着薄红。Damian居然觉得他很有吸引力。他大概是疯了。

 

他鬼使神差地把Joker扶了起来拽进了厕所隔间。Joker不知道是没站稳还是故意的，朝着他倒过去，涂着口红的嘴印在他脸上，意犹未尽地磨蹭。他被当成男妓一点都不奇怪。也许这是Joker的副业也说不定。Damian犹豫了一下，还是接受了Joker的吻。 对方激动得像只见了主人的小母狗，不停地往他脸上舔，嘴都没找到，被Damian忍无可忍攥住了下巴，舌头捅进嘴里。同时，Damian开始摸索着解开Joker的牛仔裤。他看着那条紧绷绷地勾勒出疯子屁股的牛仔裤很不爽。

 

Damian松开Joker让他喘气，双手并用把那条绝对小了一号的裤子拔下来，然后对着黄底的蝙蝠图案四角裤愣了几秒。除了蝙蝠侠另外任何一个超级英雄大概都会因此失去兴致。那还是条穿旧了的裤子，布料因为多次的洗涤颜色发白。该死的Joker。蝙蝠侠的婊子。

 

他狠狠把那条内裤拽了下去。

 

Joker因为下身忽然暴露在空气里瑟索了一下，眨巴了几下眼睛，看上去无辜茫然得像是刚出生的小鹿。Damian不知道为什么觉得愤怒。他低下头狠狠在Joker的肩颈咬了下去。人尽可夫的疯子。他为什么穿蝙蝠内裤。他发了狠，决心要让那疯子疼痛。他听到Joker凄惨的叫声，觉得血管里涌动的都是火。

 

Joker是被疼回了神智的。他记得他是来找操的。他的藏身处又冷又孤独，另一具身体总是能够让他开心起来。然后他被某个人喂了小药片——他当然知道那是什么东西，无疑是助兴的小玩意儿，让他飘飘然产生点儿幻觉什么的。一切都挺美好，尤其是刚刚那个吻……但是不知道为什么接下来他就被跟条狗咬了一样痛。

 

“你为什么咬我？”Joker怒气冲冲地质问道。情趣性质的吻痕和用力气像只畜生一样咬人可是有根本区别的。他感觉这小子是要把他的肉咬下来一块一样。他痛得刚刚那些美好的幻觉都消失了。他刚刚还看到了Batsy呢，嘭地出现在阴影里一脸不赞成地看着他。

 

“你活该。”

 

Joker刚要破口大骂，忽然闭上了嘴，歪过脑袋。等等，他怎么记得给他喂药片的人长得不是这样？算了，这不是什么大不了的事……Joker瞄了一眼他的下身。唔，他完全不介意。而且不知道为什么这个爱咬人的小子让他觉得有种亲切感。超诡异。

 

“你把我咬痛了。”Joker睁大眼睛，声音楚楚可怜。不出所料对面的人立刻咬牙切齿了。这反应说不出来地熟悉，Joker被逗笑地想到。“我认识你吗，甜心？”他问道。他总觉得他应该认识这么一个人。可是不。他想不起来。

 

而对方没有回答他。他在那个疼痛的咬痕上舔了几口，Joker立刻配合地仰起脖子贴近了他，发出舒服的呻吟。小药片让他每一寸皮肤都成了敏感带，他觉得自己已经要湿透了。Joker打量着对方，他穿得像是个高中生，但是眼睛凶极了。Joker的手抚上他的胸膛，感觉到结实的肌肉轮廓。热爱健身的小家伙。他正准备解开那些扣子的时候手被攥住了。Joker疑惑地抬起头，他没说话，只是把Joker的手放到了肩膀上。Joker从善如流地环住对方的脖子索求另一个吻，这次倒是没有任何阻碍地得到了。为什么他不想要解开衣服呢？

 

Damian陷入了一种自相矛盾。一方面他唾弃Joker的行为。他恨不得扒光Joker的衣服把他扔在GCPD门口让所有人知道Joker是个什么德行，但另一方面他又那么想要他。他不想要承认这一点。那令人羞耻。性欲混合着尴尬和愤怒的情绪，让他的动作变本加厉的粗暴又专横。很明显Joker想要的是性爱，他可以给他。他要像嫖客对待招妓一样对待他。没有感情，没有爱抚。他打定主意这么做可是又没拒绝Joker迎上来的唇。口红被蹭花了，露出本来没什么血色的唇瓣，被Damian咬进嘴里吮吸。Joker闻起来像是什么香甜的水果。也许是他的香水味道。他的腰纤细，虽然有一些肌肉但仍然柔软，似乎能被扭成各种形状。

 

Damian的手接着向下滑，按在苍白修长的腿上。Joker在他和墙壁之间扭动，又变得迷糊起来了。Damian犹豫地抓握上疯子的屁股，他今天没有打算和任何人发生关系的。也就是说，他没带着润滑剂。连避孕套都没带。而Joker无比积极地分开了腿，把他拉近让他们下身相抵，疯子的勃起一下一下蹭在他裤子上。Damian忍住一声呻吟。

 

“宝贝，你在等什么呢？”Joker咕哝着开始烦躁起来。他想要，想要被填满，想要火热的肌肤贴着自己的。而此刻这两项目标都没有达到。他想的都痛了。他滑下一只手确认对方真的对自己感兴趣，是这样的啊，小家伙精神着呢。所以为什么他还没有被操？

 

“我没带安全套。”

 

Joker愣了一下然后大笑出声。对方一脸忍耐着愤怒的表情只要看一眼就让他笑得更厉害。唔，他得收敛一点儿……不然再迟钝的人都会意识到他的笑声有些熟悉了。这对他的名声可不好。

 

“没关系，甜心派。我带了。”Joker弯腰从他的牛仔裤后兜里找出了一个扔给恼羞成怒地瞪着他的小家伙，真可爱。“上吧小老虎。”他抛了个媚眼。

 

这简直是奇耻大辱。Damian觉得自己被赤裸裸地调戏了。被一个疯小丑。Damian把塑料包装撕开一个口，用食指和中指沾了些润滑剂接着找到Joker的穴口狠狠捅了进去，满意地看着他的笑容僵住了，发出带着鼻音的喘息，不由自主地握紧了自己。他有过经历，更多是因为好奇而不是别的。Joker的内壁柔软温热，围绕着他的手指收紧。他的眼睛都闭上了，用嘴呼吸着。Damian头一次注意到，Joker的眼睫毛都是绿色的，有种奇异的，不寻常的美感。让他不由自主想要再靠近一点，触摸更多的皮肤，聆听更多他发出的声音。获得更多反应。他盯着Joker注意他的反应，手指一边扩张一边寻找着他的前列腺。他不觉得自己这么耐心过。

 

他触碰到那一点的时候得到了热烈无比的反应，Joker紧紧地含着他，扭着腰浪叫得像是GV演员。Damian刻意又重重按了几下，塞进第三根手指，一根一根碾压过去。Joker尖叫了一声，射了出来。Damian眼疾手快地搂住他让他没又一次掉在地板上。Joker因为他的手指高潮了。Damian自己的家伙胀得发痛。

 

Joker紧紧地扒着他喘息。内壁含着那几根手指痉挛，缓解了一些高潮之后的空虚。唔，要他说，最幸福的高潮就是在他的男人强壮结实性感的身躯之下，屁股里含着一根阴茎……哦，Batsy……不，别想他。Joker暗暗警告自己。这次他真的不能在高潮的时候喊Batsy的名字了。那多尴尬。身体急需爱抚，那些麻痒的感觉仍然没有退却，他还需要被好好地操一次。Joker在陌生人怀里磨蹭着，夹克的拉锁蹭过他挺立的乳头，让他叽叫了一声。

 

然后他真的要被操了，他被捏着腋下举起来——像是对待小动物什么的——按在厕所门上。后背冰凉一片，让他忍不住嘶了声。他的双腿环上对方的腰，有些怀疑他有没有力气举着自己操完全程——毕竟，他看着还是挺瘦的。没自己那么瘦，当然，但仍然——不像Batsy。但是小家伙稳稳地举着他，胳膊都没发颤。好吧。他热乎乎的老二抵着自己的穴口蹭了几下涂抹上滑溜溜的液体，让Joker发出很不雅观的声音，然后——他就进来了。感觉好得Joker想要感谢上帝。他下意识地缩紧了自己，耳边传来一声闷哼。Joker把一只手滑下去，摸了摸还没完全插进自己的阴茎根部。

 

“帮我个忙，别现在就射。”

 

Damian打开了Joker的手，操了起来。这就是，操。发泄，不是吗？Joker也不会认为这有什么特殊的。他大概就相当于一根人形按摩棒，带体温的那种。这想法只让他操得更狠，想要听Joker发出更多不知道痛苦还是愉悦的声音。他身上泛着一层红色，从刚刚高潮之后就没有褪下去。他胸膛上的精液正在慢慢干涸变成白色的污渍，Damian想要尝它的味道，但在那么做之前他大概会先对自己的脑袋开一枪。水声，Joker毫不掩饰的呻吟声和撞击声，每个人都能知道这个厕所隔间里在发生什么。他想要所有人知道。他在操Joker。

 

甚至让Bruce知道。

 

Joker搂着陌生人的脖子喘息，他被操得全身都在摇晃，如果没有被握着可能就摔下去了。他收回他的评价，小东西真的可以举着他操完全程。他的脑子发热，觉得自己遗漏了什么重要的信息，但是死活都想不起来。那大概也不重要，他接着在他脸上胡乱地印下亲吻，他必须得用自己的嘴和舌头干点儿什么因为它们空虚得要死而且一小点儿摩擦都能带来快感还有他可能要流干这辈子所有的口水了。他把那小麦色的皮肤都舔舐了，接着舌头就被咬住吸进了另一张嘴里。两张嘴同时被抚摸的感觉让他舒服得都忘了呻吟。他的阴茎不断在衣服和自己的肚子间摩擦着，他松开自己搂得紧紧的脖子，已经完全确信自己不会被摔下去，一只手滑下去抚摸自己的阴茎添加一点儿额外刺激。他瞥了一眼另一个人，他看上去有些不满，但并没有制止自己。为什么他觉得他会被制止的？

 

高潮就像他想象的一样，猛烈，迅速，就像烟火。近乎是同时Joker感觉到举着他的人也狠狠战栗了一下。因为安全套没有精液能够灌满他，但如果不是Batsy，这也没有什么。

 

他被小心地放在地上，双腿还是有些打颤。

 

“亲爱的，我想吃草莓冰激凌。”Joker露出他最可爱的笑。

 

一个刚刚被操完的Joker想吃冰激凌？他的表现像个被宠坏了的小姑娘。Bruce也会这么干吗？在操完Joker之后给他买零食当嫖资？Damian把安全套退下来扔进马桶里，冷冷地扫了一眼Joker满是期待的脸。这个疯子是不是都读不懂别人的表情？

 

不管怎么样Damian还是同意了。他拖着踉踉跄跄的Joker打了辆出租车，忍受那些吐在他耳旁的湿乎乎的热气和司机暧昧的眼神送他到甜品店，给一个大得离谱的草莓冰激凌杯付了钱，然后把Joker扔在了那里。

 

Joker有些遗憾没有要到一个联系方式。他们本来能成为挺好的炮友的。那些微妙的，让他没由来就喜欢的地方连他自己都说不出个所以然，但是他很确定他喜欢。Joker耸耸肩，舀了一大勺冰激凌塞进嘴里，甜蜜的冰冷融化在舌头上。

 

唔，至少他得到了一个冰激凌。

END


End file.
